


Hero

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was dark when they found each other.they were both scared, and so they looked in each other for comfort, for friendship.for a hero.Will they find more?
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karmicMayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmicMayhem/gifts).



> This is my very first fan fiction ever. Like on any app. I was just bored, so I made this. I had the idea, and another writer gave me the courage to write publicly. Thank you to that author. I suffer from really bad anxiety so it was really hard for me. Please comment and give me constructive criticism.

He was breathing hard. His eyes stung from crying. His mind was fuzzy, and he forgot why he was running, but he knew he was not safe here, there was danger.Ah, that’s right. His father. He hated the man. He was mean now. He used to be so kind and loving, what happened? He’s getting distracted. Why was he running. What did his father do. His father was yelling. At who? Right, it was his mother. He slowed down as he came to a park. He’d never seen this park before. This was unfamiliar territory. He needs to calm down. Relax. Breathe. If you don’t remember this area, your most likely very far away. Get back on track, his mother and father.why did he run away? They argued all the time. They yelled at each other a lot? Oh. That was why. His father hit her. He had never gotten physical before, so he was scared. He knew how dangerous his father could be. Though she wouldn’t. Still, why would he run?! Why didn’t he help her?! He knew though. A very tiny voice told him why. ‘Your weak.‘ he ignored it. He looked around, his sharp violet eyes landing on a bench. It was dark brown, wood. It was actually very nice. It was well taken care of, it didn’t have any scratches or rust like most public benches or seats. Sitting down he looked in every direction, eyeing the Part of the tree line he came from, like he was expecting his father to be walking towards him like a predator stalking his prey. Know that he was a little calmer, he noted that he was alone.  
No one was here except whatever monsters lived in his shadows. Or the ones in his head, that was covered by his strawberry hair. know that he thought about it, it was a little dark out. How long had he been running? And how far did he get? He looked up to the sky, as if it would give him his answers. Like it would save him. It was pretty. The light blue was starting to mix with the dark blue that was starting to overtake the sky, like a war that was stuck on repeat. A never ending battle, never won, never lost. How sad, that it reminded him of himself. ‘What time is it?’ He didn’t know. How could he know!? All he knew was he was cold, hungry, scared and alone. Well He wasn’t alone anymore. The red head next to him that wasn’t there a few seconds ago is with him........ 

Wait. What. His head snapped back to look at the the mysterious boy. How had he snuck up on him like that? Even after his hours of training?! The other boy could clearly see his distress, as he smirked and leaned forward. “Boo!” The first boy squeaked like a dog toy, blushing, he looked down in Embarrassment. The second, redheaded boy giggled innocently. “Hey, I’m Karma! Did you run away too?” The newly named ‘Karma’ asked “I guess? It’s complicated and a long story.....” the strawberry haired boy replied “Well I’ve got all the time in the world right now! Though first, your name?” Karma exclaimed.” Oh, well” he paused, should he really? He just met the Karma. The seemed to be the same age -which was 11- So he should be fine right? He took a breath “ Okay. Hello Karma. My name is Gakushu. Would you....” Karma looked at him curiously,”.....please be my hero?” Karma looked at him in surprise. Then smiled softly.” As long as you’ll be mine, too Gaku.” The nickname was cute and the little Asano found he like it more than he thought. “Alright k!” They smiled happily at each other, not knowing about the hardships this bond they created would have to go through.  


“Now tell me what’s wrong?” Karma asked in a gentle voice. “ O-okay.” Karma nodded for him to continue, “ They were fighting again. My parents. They always fight. I don’t know why though, they used to love each other so much, It was gross. Now they hate each other and are always yelling. Though this time....... my father hit her...... it was so scary.” The young Asano’s eyes dulled, “ It had never happened before. He’s never hit her before, so why now? Why at all?!” His eyes started tearing up, “ They were so busy arguing they didn’t even see me leave. I was scared my father would be behind me while I was running, watching me with those eyes. So dull, evil......sick.” After he finished, he looked Karma in the eyes, “ You won’t hurt me like he has, right?” The expression on Karma’s face told him what he needed to hear. Karma wouldn’t hurt him. Secretly Karma vowed to protect him from his fears of his father, protect him from the pain, the dark thoughts. Protect him from all that he can. He swears.

Now it was his turn. To listen, that is. “Karma?” “Yes Gaku?” “What’s bothering you?” “What?” “You sat here with me to listen to my problems, so let me sit here and listen to yours.”Okay I guess.... my parents..... are never home. I haven’t seen them for a year. I think they are in India. I think. I don’t really know.” Gaku’s eyes widened, “Do they even know your at this park this late?” “I think they hardly even remember I exist.” “That’s okay! We’re the only family we need!” Karma looked surprised for a second, then smiled lightly, “Yeah...your right.” Asano stuck out his hand and raised his pinky finger towards the boy in front of him, earning him a confused look. He sighed dramatically,”We gotta make a promise duh!” Karma laughed at his sigh but intertwined there pinkies anyway. “Now repeat after me, Karma,” said boy nodded,” I promise,” “I promise,” “ to be there for you,” “to be there for you,” “as long as you will be there for me,” “as long as you will be there for me,” “My hero!” “ my hero!“ they laughed together, at there silliness. Gakushu could hear the voice in the back of his head telling him this happiness wouldn’t last. He ignored it. He shouldn’t have.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I did try really hard, but I’m nervous.😅


End file.
